


Somewhat Cheesy

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred and Emil are awkward boyfriends that can get easily embarrassed on date nights.This started as fluff for the sake of fluff before I had to tell my self that I would not turn this into mature content lol. It was also an excercise in writing character interaction for me. ^^
Relationships: America/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	Somewhat Cheesy

„Hey, the episode’s over.“ 

„Huh?“ Alfred cocks his head like he doesn’t understand what Emil was trying to say with that. “It’s been fifteen minutes,” Emil elaborates. He actually waits a few seconds for Alfred to get it himself. 

“…” 

“…” 

“… Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!” 

Alfred jumps up from his position next to Emil at once and runs to his kitchen.Emil can hear him curse all the way there but decides to stay lying on the couch; the Pizza was Alfred’s responsibility after all. Emil starts watching the next episode of the romcom they’re watching by himself – Alfred said he knew the show already so he shouldn’t have an issue with Emil getting ahead. 

“Honey I’m ba~ack!” Alfred proudly carries the cut up pizza inside, places it on his living room table, takes to big slices dripping with cheese and grease, and laid back down snugly behind Emil. “Thanks, ‘honey’,” Emil gets embarrassed by his pet names easily but they make him smile regardless. Alfred starts eating his own slice and holds the other over before Emil’s face so he can reach forward and take a bite out of it. Emil pushes his back against Alfred’s chest and takes another bite. “Taste’s great, huh?” Alfred asks him with his mouth still full. “Lovely. Could be less dark.” Emil chuckles quietly and Alfred just huffs without actually being hurt by the critique. “Yeahh, I know. I should’ve watched the time more closely. Sorry, babe.” 

Emil shivers for a moment. “Don’t call me babe. That’s weird.” 

“Bae.” “No!” 

“Baby!” “Stop it!” 

“Bab.” “Aah!”

Alfred’s laughing, Emil’s hitting his shoulder; there’s cheese on his arm now but Emil is laughing too, he doesn’t care. Alfred pulls him close and gives him a big kiss on the cheek before taking a huge bite out of Emil’s pizza slice. “Hey!!” Emil’s pouting and when Alfred tries to kiss him on the lips with his mouth still full of chewed up cheesy pizza, Emil pushes him away. “Eww! I’m getting an extra slice for that!” 

“What? No way! I thought we’d share all equal!” Realizing the weight of his actions, Alfred now looks at him with the expression of a kicked puppy. But Emil already grabs another slice to take a huge bite out of, smacking his lips for extra effect. 

The two of them keep fooling around for a while, Emil proceeds to take bites out of the remaining pizza slices as well, much to Alfred’s horror. Emil snuggles up against his side while Alfred starts to defensively eat up his share of their pizza before Emil notices an audio cue from the TV.

“Oh? The episode’s over,” Alfred says after swallowing. 

“I didn’t pay attention at all,” Emil says. 

“Aw man,” Alfred leans over Emil and reaches for his remote, “the episode’s a good one, I’ma rewind.” While Alfred is leaning over him, Emil grasps the opportunity and Alfred’s butt and drags his boyfriend closer to lie on top of him. Emil blushes, because he’s Emil, and Alfred blushes too, because he’s Alfred.

“ _You’re_ a good one,” Emil says and for a moment it’s as if time froze for them both.

Emil cracks the slightest of smiles and they both burst into laughter. Alfred leans down then and slathers Emil with long, sloppy kisses. Emil starts to squeal and turns his head away, “Stop it! Hey!”

“Hey babe,” Alfred leans up to look at Emil with a wide smile stretched across his lips. “Y- Yeah?”

“It’s cool you’re here, ya know? I might’ve less pizza now but man, I love ya over any pizza in the world!”

“I take that as a heavy compliment,” “You gotta!”

“So I can eat the rest?” Alfred starts laughing again, “No way man!”

Emil stops for a moment and starts blinking and blushing. “Huh? You okay dude?” Emil is frowning now. “Are you feeling alright? Would the pizza make you feel better?”

“You…” Emil is mumbling now. “What? Hey—!”

“I…” Alfred is looking down at him with concern now. Emil is silent for a long moment and Alfred starts concernedly eating another slice of pizza.

“… I love you too…”

Alfred almost chokes on his pizza. No, definitely. Emil jumps and starts knocking on Alfred’s back before he coughs up chunks of cheese and saliva.

“Aww! Dude!” after gaining his breath again, he immediately tugs Emil into a tight hug. “I love ya, y’know!”

“I guess I never really said it, all… Matter of fact-ly.”

The thought sticks with Emil throughout the night and it makes him smile. They lie down together again, rewind the show they are watching again, and finish their pizza together. “Want me to fix us a third one, babe?” Emil huffs, because he believes he’s not a babe, but Alfred kisses his nose as an apology. “You mean a second?” 

“Yeah but I can make two instead!”

Emil turns towards the television again. “No thanks. We’re gonna fall asleep and you will burn down your apartment.”

“What if I keep us up then,” Alfred asks in a deep purr but Emil snorts and turns his body to further face the couch to hide his embarrassing reaction to those words. “Hmm..?” Alfred attempts to further spur him on but Emil shows no reaction to that, so the two resume watching TV together.

Emil’s mind is wandering now however and yet again he can’t follow this particular episode. Alfred is stroking his hip, sometimes going down to his legs, and now Emil is admittedly leaning further into the soft touches than before. Alfred’s body is warm against his so he comes closer and pushes against him. 

Judging by the way Alfred’s hands won’t leave his mind, Emil thinks that maybe Alfred _should_ keep him up with them. He likes Alfred’s hands. They’re big, strong, soft, and probably a bit greasy right now. 

Alfred keeps stroking Emil’s thigh now, with his other arm running through his boyfriend’s hair. Sometimes he moves closer to Emil’s thighs, slowly, all casual. He casually drops his hand down and casually grabs the inside of his thigh. For a second his hand brushes close to Emil’s crotch but only for a second because you have to be casual when you want to jerk off your boyfriend without directly telling him because that is actually quite embarrassing.

Emil hums contently because you can’t ask your boyfriend to jerk you off casually either, it is way more embarrassing than if it were the other way around of course.

It doesn’t take two to play casual but Emil can try and play along. “That feels nice,” he tells Alfred, subtly telling him that his hand is welcome near the radius of Emil’s general junk area. “I hope so,” Alfred answers, casually trying to convey that he is actually desperate to get it on with him. Alfred is actually already subconsciously telling Emil how much he’d like to get in his pants by rubbing his leg until it is going numb.

Emil doesn’t think that’s too bad – He doesn’t need the extra blood flow down there when most should go between his legs anyways. However he realizes that Alfred won’t change his tactics anytime soon and he doesn’t want his leg to die off so he decides to turn around to face Alfred already. Alfred actually squirms because his hard on sticks out so much Emil could’ve actually broken it off like a breadstick.

The sudden _close contact_ and the forced eye contact coming from Emil actually flusters Alfred beyond no end.

“Hey, _babe_ ,” Emil begins, grinding their hips together while maintaining eye contact. His penis has been urging him on to get it on already for the past hour or so it feels, so that is what he is doing now. “You’re lovely, you know, babe?” he says while opening Alfred’s pants with the hand he isn’t leaning onto. “I love you, you know, babe?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I don't like my own work a lot so I would love to hear if you liked it! I'm afraid I'm not that good at writing stories;;;;


End file.
